geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
669
It's been 6 months after the "669" incident, i've been scarred for life by it. I can't stop thinking about the codes unraveled on a place called Quotev. First of all this is a ARG game, and I was invited to it, I said no problem, I can get through this. How do I know this?, well, I got a message that said this 25-15-21 22-5 2-5-5-14 9-14-22-9-20-5-4 20-15 20-8-5 7-1-13-5. I decoded it, and well I was excited. I will be going through the dates about this ARG. What Happened Day 1 We started the ARG, I was with 6 other people. 49ersfan1, 01roblox, Deafness, Outsorces, Szi3, and The_Leader (The one who invited us). We started with the first minigame was decoding a code. The_Leader said DECODE THIS (all caps). The code was 6-15-21-14-4 20-8-5 3-15-4-5 12-1-19-20 4-5-1-4 9-14 8-5-12-12 14-15-23, I decoded it 2nd, Szi3 was the last to decode it, the code said about dead in hell so I guess that's what happened. Day 2 We started at 9:00 am, and I usually wake up at 10:00, so I set an alarm to 8:46 am and I woke up, waited till 9:00 and went on Quotev, all 5 of us were there, The_Leader put a link to this video. I watched it, and I had some nightmares about it. https://kittypasta.fandom.com/wiki/File:DecayDecay The_Leader left, no one died. I was relived by this outcome, I still feel bad for Szi3. Day 3 We were told to go to Rosswood, I drove there for 3 hours and 3 people were there, along with The_Leader. The last one to show up was 49ersfan1, and he got his intestines ripped out. I was traumatized by the sight, but I only saw his dead body. We were told to run away, and I ran to my car and drove back to my home. Day 4 I saw a folder on my laptop that wasn't there before, it's possible that The_Leader followed me home and put the folder there, but I highly doubt it. There were 3 things in the folder named 1, 2, and 3, I opened the first folder and it said on Quotev. I went on to it despite being scared that I was late, but I was the first there, excluding The_Leader. He said to click on 2, so I did. It was a distorted picture of god knows what. Then he said to send the photo to him to his GMAIL, and I did. He said to open 3 and it was a code and at the bottom it says DECODE IT. 3-15-14-7-18-1-20-19 16-12-1-25-5-18 Day 5 The last day has come of 669 ARG, I went on Quotev and The_Leader said to all 3 of us, LAST DAY. He put a link to a wheel and he said to write down the opposing usernames which are 01roblox, Deafness, and Outsorces. I wrote down the names and spun it, the wheel landed on Outsorces, and I said it landed on Outsorces, and The_Leader said "Outsorces, that's one.". Outsorces said "It landed on me (Dist).". I was scared after this but 01roblox said "Mine landed on Outsorces.", along with Deafness. The_Leader said "IT IS DECIDED, OUTSORCES...B U R N." 01roblox was the next to go, then The_Leader said No more wheel, I exited out of the wheel spinner, and The_Leader said to decode this last message... 25-15-21 23-15-14. I decoded it fast, and commented "It is You won!". The_Leader said "You have won 669", then the Quotev exited out. Category:FoxyTheRapper's Creepypastas